


Chuck's Explantion

by messingaround



Series: New Dads Time stamps [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels in Heaven, Chuck as a father, Chuck tries to explain himself, No Fluff, young angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: Just like the title says. This is Chuck's explanation on his choices with the Archangel's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darlings! So I just want to put a small disclaimer on this. I did NOT write this to change anyone's opinion on Chuck. Someone pointed out on one of the last updates that I write Chuck as someone to be disliked and I do. I have many feelings about Chuck which I'm not going that explain here though. This isn't me trying to change Chuck as a character in New Dads. This is me giving some explanation on Chuck and his choices, because I think you guys deserve that. If this makes you like Chuck as a character in New Dads a little more that's cool, if this makes you hate him more then that cool too or if it makes you indifferent towards him than that's cool too! I'm never going to tell you guys how to feel about a character. Alright sorry for the long note! <3  
> Love,   
> Mess

Chuck knows that Dean and Castiel don’t like him. He’d have to be blind and stupid to not realize their hatred. Does he understand his son and his son’s boyfriend’s hatred for him? Yes. Chuck completely understands where the two would get their hatred from. Does it upset him that they hate him? He doesn’t like that Castiel dislikes him and he truthfully doesn’t care that Dean doesn’t like him.

      Maybe it doesn’t bother him as much as it should that the two people raising his four most powerful angels hate him, but he knows the only reason they hate him is because they don’t understand. Castiel and Dean don’t understand why Chuck does what he does. They think that he doesn’t care about the Arch’s that they mean nothing to him but if that was true he would have kept them.

    The reason chuck gave the Archangels to Dean is because he cares about them. He wanted them to have better than they did before, to end up better than they did before. Chuck knows that he can’t give the Arch’s what they need, what they deserve to have. Dean is giving them a family, a childhood, a life. The Arch’s never had that with Chuck and they always wanted it.

~~~~~~~~

     _Chuck rubs his temples as he looks over the blue prints and lists. Figuring out the layout of Earth is a challenge in itself and having Gabriel make a cluster of ridiculous animals doesn’t make anything easier – at this rate Australia is going to be one big joke. There’s a knock on his office door. Quickly he hides all of the prints, lists and notes._

_“Come in.” He calls after sitting down._

_The left door opens and Michael steps into the room. The oldest angel looks around the messy room for second before his eyes land on his Father._

_“It’s Sunday.”_

_Chuck resists the urge to slap his forehead, he had completely lost track of the days and time. Sunday is when he and Arch’s get together for dinner, it’s mostly just their time together to discuss and be around each other._

_“Time has gotten away from me, Michael. I apologize but I cannot come to dinner tonight. There’s just too much I still need to get done. You understand don’t you?” Chuck folds his hands together on top of the desk._

_Michael’s eyes flit away for a millisecond. “Of course.”_

_He doesn’t understand. Chuck can feel the annoyance and disappointment flow off of Michael but his oldest would never vocalize or let his features show it._

_“I want you and you’re brothers to still get together. Make sure everyone knows their jobs for the upcoming week and such.”_

_“Yes, Father,” Michael nods as he turns to leave, “Sunday dinners were your idea.” The oldest mutters before he closes the door._

_~~~~~~~~_

    Chuck was never the Father the Arch’s wanted. He knows he isn’t a great Father either. He’s too selfish, he expects too much from his creations yet at the same time he created them to be who they are. Chuck remembers the first time he read the bible and read the line ‘So God created man in his own image…’ he laughed out loud at that sentence. Whoever wrote the bible really has no idea about who he is as an almighty being.

     Not one thing Chuck has created has been in his own image, not even Lucifer or Michael. He would _never_ create something in his own image. He’s an all power entity, he would have to be out of his mind to create something to be powerful like him and if he’s being truthful he doesn’t think anything deserves to be created in his image. The funny thing is if angel’s weren’t created in his image why would he create mankind in his image? Angels can be controlled, mankind is chaos. Everything he has ever created has always been less powerful than him, something would make him less lonely but still something he had power over.

     Even with all of that being true that still doesn’t mean that he doesn’t care about the Arch’s. He will always care about the Arch’s and all the other angel’s as well, it’s just a complex situation. Chuck doesn’t know how to put it into words but he’ll try.

   Chuck has always wanted the best for the angel’s. He’s always wanted them to do well and feel accomplished. He would never want the angel’s to poorly that would be crazy. Here are the facts though, the only angel’s he raised were Michael and Lucifer so he really isn’t close any of the other angel’s. No, not even Raphael or Gabriel. Michael raised Raphael and Lucifer raised Gabriel. Since he’s never raised any angel’s except the first two he isn’t close to any of them and truthfully doesn’t know many of them.

       Again, just because he doesn’t know them doesn’t mean that he doesn’t care about them. He’s already said it but Chuck will always be the first to admit it, he isn’t the best Father. He knows that he never made enough time, he gave them too many responsibilities too early and he never didn’t have a lot of patience.

~~~~~~~~

_Everyday Chuck is supposed to get a report on what got done and a general idea of how things are going. Michael is almost never late with getting it to him but for the past week they’ve been coming in later and later. Today it’s an hour past due and Michael hasn’t answered any of the notes Chuck has sent him._

_He sighs as he stands up and leaves his offices. He makes sure to lock the door behind him before he goes to Michael’s side of Heaven. Chuck is angry because doesn’t Michael realize that he has things to do and get done. Michael has certain jobs that Chuck needs him to complete so that he can get things done in an orderly amount of time._

_Chuck pushes open the door to Michael’s house. He’s taken back by the sight. Michael’s house is always clean, everything is always in its place and nothing is ever out of order. The entire entrance to the house is a wreck. There’s things everywhere. Sheets, blankets, pillows, feathers, cups, and tiny bottles that held grace are strewn everywhere._

_“Michael!” Chuck’s voice booms throughout the open space._

_There’s a scream that’s followed by crying. Confused Chuck looks around. Michael flies to the first floor. The oldest looks just as disheveled as his house, his hair is messy and his feathers are pointy every which way. It takes Chuck a couple of seconds before he notices Michael’s look which is one of pure rage._

_“Why would you do that?” Michael asks through his teeth._

_“Well it’s the only thing that has gotten your attention. Your daily report is over an hour late and you haven’t been responding to any notes I’ve sent you. Do you not realize that the things I ask you to do are important? That’s why I ask you to do them. You’re the oldest Michael I’m supposed to be able to trust you and rely on you,” Chuck crosses his arms over his chest as the crying picks up, “What is that?” He asks annoyed by the sound._

_“That’s Raphael! Who is sick which is the reason my reports have been late and why I haven’t answered your stupid notes today because I’ve been taking care of him all day, all week actually. Lucifer could just as easily do the daily report.” Anger and annoyance radiate off Michael and slam into Chuck._

_“Why didn’t you tell me he was sick?”_

_“You never listen!”_

_“Don’t you yell at me.” Chuck narrows his eyes at the tone of Michael’s voice._

_Michael stares at him for almost a minute before he shakes his head. “Sorry.”_

_“I’ll just go to Lucifer’s and get the daily report since you’re busy.”_

~~~~~~~~

      Chuck didn’t have patience then and he knows that as he’s gotten older and watched the world grow and change. He’s lost even more patience. Let’s get back to the point of all of this. Chuck came back to Heaven because he cares about the Arch’s and the angel’s in general. He decided to give the Arch’s to Dean and Castiel because he truly thought it was the best decision for the boys. Was it a selfish choice as well? Maybe a little, he knew he wasn’t going to have time to work out the issues the Arch’s had and he truthfully didn’t want to make time for it.

    He had/has so many things he needs to fix in Heaven. There’s no way he can fix the problems in Heaven and fix the Arch’s problems at the same time without ending up neglecting one or the other at some point or time. Which he doesn’t think Dean or Castiel understand that he actually sat down and thought a long time about what was going to be the best thing for every single person involved.

     On top of all of that he knows that Cas and Dean think he needs to make more time for the Arch’s and as much as he wishes he could it’s not realistic at the time. He came back to Heaven having no one in charge and in shambles. He’s basically trying to fix a nation after a war, it’s not an easy feat to beat. Castiel and Dean probably think that doesn’t want to make time for Arch’s or that he’s pushing them to the side but with the amount of things he’s had to keep up with the Arch’s have slipped his mind more than once. He doesn’t forget the things he’s told about them on purpose or forget to go down to Earth to see them on purpose. It’s because he isn’t thinking about them constantly because he doesn’t have to. The Archangels are safe and he knows that, they are with people that are protecting them and giving them they things they need and Chuck never could.

      Chuck wishes that Dean and Castiel understood where he was in this situation and where his choices come from. That’s probably never going to happen though and he’s come to terms with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again babes! So I have two things to ask you.   
> 1) Do you want to hear my feelings on Chuck? If you do I'll post my thoughts and feelings to tumblr.   
> 2) Would anyone be interested in some stories about the Arch's in Heaven?   
> Let me know the answers to this in the comments! I love you all so much you guys are my inspiration and motivation <3  
> Love again,   
> Mess


End file.
